chesapeake_shoresfandomcom-20200213-history
Here and There
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the sixth episode of the third season of Chesapeake Shores, and the twenty-fifth episode overall in the series. Synopsis Boyfriend and girlfriend problems abound. In a sleepless night thinking of Abby, Trace writes a perfect ballad for her, to Leigh's envy better then their co-written repertoire. Ex Wes's new practically perfect fiancee intimidates and reminds Abby that she might not be the only "mom" in Carrie and Caitlyn's life; it takes 'other plus parent' Trace to make her accept so. David and Simon's presence in Chesapeake Shores puts Jess and Bree in an unusual position; David finds Jess finally learned to run the B&B without him, so they need to divide the tasks, and Simon's English charm finally makes Bree realize he's only helping her and is in love with her. Kevin hesitates to confront Sara with her over-compensating. Mick and Megan finally come to terms with the direction of their relationship. Meanwhile, Connor allows gran Nell to 'guilt-blackmail' him into dodging work when she enlists his help to figure out how and why her eternal floral show rival and manifold winner cheats. After a go at Mick's sanctimonious pretense they're OK, Connor agrees to attempt bonding over the yacht repairs. Plot Act 1 It is breakfast time at the O’Brien house as the family enjoys a meal made by Carrie and Caitlyn. The girls share with Abby that their father’s new girlfriend Terri taught them how to cook. Abby is shocked to hear the news about Wes. Everybody is surprised when Trace shows up to join the family at the table. He is greeted with smiles and hugs. Abby later tells Trace how much it bothers her that Wes is dating again. She also says she invited Wes and Terri out to Chesapeake Shores for dinner and wants Trace to come. He declines the invite because he has a recording session at the studio in Baltimore. Meg and Mick go for a stroll downtown, when she says she is happy to hear that Mick and Connor are working on their relationship. Meg also says she is finally settled into her new Chesapeake Shores home and job. She then asks if Mick would consider their casual stroll a date. He shrugs and says he doesn’t know. The two later grab a bite and Meg lets Mick know she is up for another consulting job at the Met in Manhattan. Mick automatically assumes Meg is heading back to New York and the two begin to bicker. Trace visits his father, who is preparing for retirement. He confronts his dad about how he was there financially for his family, but emotionally neglected them while Trace was growing up. Later on, Trace talks to John about the confrontation. Then Trace gets bad news that due to a computer mishap, he has to work in the studio all night long, missing saying good night to the girls. Abby is understanding. Abby sits down with Wes’s new girlfriend, Terri, as the three get to know each other better. When the girls ask Terri to join them outside, it gives Wes and Abby a moment to really talk. Wes tells Abby that he started dating Terry six months ago and now knows he loves her and wants to marry her. While Abby is stunned, she gives him her approval. Abby also finds out that Terry is the creator behind one of Abby’s favorite parenting blogs. Act 2 David fills Jess in on what happened at the Peck household after she stormed off. He tells her that the family decided to leave the business to Alexandra when he told them didn’t want to take over. David also made his family a delicious six-course dinner before taking off for Chesapeake Shores to get his job back at the Inn. Trace and Abby get some alone time and he wants to know what Terri is like. Abby tells him that Terri writes a wonderful blog and is more perfect in person. She informs Trace that Wes is planning to propose to her. Trace apologizes that he wasn’t there for Abby when she needed him the most. The next morning Trace meets with Mick at the club to sign some paperwork. Mick and Trace start talking about Trace’s dad and his life after retirement. Trace asks if Mick ever regrets missing out on his own kid’s childhood. Mick says yes and repeats one of his favorite sayings: “A measure of a man’s success is not what he has, but who he has to share it with.” Trace tells Mick he likes their one on one talks. Simon and Bree do a joint Q & A at Wordplay to a packed audience. Bree becomes annoyed when Simon starts hijacking questions addressed to her and her book. Simon tries to defend his actions until Bree cuts him off and point blank asks him why he returned to Chesapeake Shores. Simon confesses that he offered to edit Bree’s book to be closer to her. The O’Brien family gather for dinner with their significant others and Wes and Terri also join. Mick raises a glass and toasts to all the extra guests and welcomes them with open arms. After dinner, Bree and Simon get some alone time and Simon confesses that he likes Bree and her writing. Simon wants to know how to label their relationship. Bree tries to make a witty comeback and admits it is easier to be clever than to be vulnerable, and the two agree to talk about where they stand. Act 3 Abby and Meg are doing dishes and Abby admits that she is having a hard time with Wes marrying Terri. She never thought about another woman coming into her daughters’ lives, or more importantly, accepting how much Caitlyn and Carrie adore Terry. Gran and Connor bond over the town’s flower competition that Gran participates in each year. Connor uncovers that her main nemesis in the competition has been cheating and getting her flowers from out of town. But Connor tells his grandmother that although Dorothy McNamara has been cheating, it sounds like her life has been depressing since her husband’s death. The flower competition is all she really has. Mick and Meg are going down memory lane while sitting on the porch. Mick begins to wonder what would have happened if they never got divorced. Meg wants to know if they can rebuild their relationship and Mick thinks it is time to build something completely new between the both of them. The flower competition arrives and Gran gets second place for her flower design. For the 16th year in a row, Dorothy is crowned the winner. Gran approaches Dorothy and invites her to lunch, saying that it is not about the ribbons or awards, but the friendships that keep Gran coming back. Dorothy gets teary-eyed and agrees. Act 4 Bree and Simon grab coffee to talk about their writing careers and begin sharing in laughs. Simon excuses himself and says he has to head back to get ready for a speaking gig he has in Los Angeles. Before leaving, he sweeps Bree up in a passionate kiss, which leaves her speechless. Trace heads to the bank to help his father finish packing up his office so he can start his life in retirement. Trace invites his dad to join him to a baseball game that week. He also tells his father he was right all along about fatherhood. Trace admits he is still trying to figure it all out when it comes to Carrie and Caitlyn. Meg pays Mick a visit at his remodeled boat. Mick gives her a good luck coin and pours her a glass of wine. He then gives her a full tour of the boat. Wes, Terri and the girls get ready to head back to New York and Terri gives Abby a big hug before departing. All four get the in the car as Abby waves goodbye from the porch. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Britt Irvin as Danielle Clayman * Kate Isaac as Terri Ingram * Abbie Magnuson as Caitlyn Winters * Kayden Magnuson as Carrie Winters * Carlo Marks as David Peck * Oliver Rice as Simon Atwater * Michael Karl Richards as Wes Winters * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer * Bradley Stryker as John Rawl * Arielle Tuliao as Sierra Van Gheem * Brittany Willacy as Leigh Corley One-Shot Characters * Howard Coram as Elderly Man * Deborah Finkel as Head Judge * Christina Jastrzembska as Elderly Woman * Nathan Witte as Thomas Emann Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 3x06 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Jess O'Brien 3x06 IMDb 2.jpg|Kevin and Sarah 3x06 IMDb 3.jpg|Abby O'Brien References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/3006-here-and-there Category:Season 3